Defining Me
by Red-Star-Defect
Summary: Nala-Isobel Swan has many things that defines her, her heritage, her family, her reputation and her intelligence but none of those things tell her who she will become but combined they sure as h**l can lead her on a journey of lust, dominance, jealousy and control. A Prophecy is revealed that will lead the Cullens, Denali and La Push Pack to a war none of them were prepared for.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prologue**

**N-IPOV**

Exiting the airplane my mind was in constant turmoil I couldn't believe that I was back, I know it didn't matter that a part of me missed this place, the only reason I had returned is because I decided to grow the hell up. It wasn't just about me and my hopes and dreams it was about my son as it should have always been about but I was too stupid to realize that.

It had been 4½ years since I last visited my dad in Forks, I never much liked Forks but I loved La Push the lands called to me but when I was 9 I stopped responding it was easier to ignore the call when I never came to Washington.

"It's good to see you kiddo." Charlie said with a beaming smile.

"It's good to see you too dad."

Charlie may not have been my father by birth but he was my father in the ways that counted he loved me above all else even if he was painfully shy and who said you could inherit traits from non-biological parents?

"And who is this little guy?" He looked at me in utter confusion, I mean I can understand. How would you feel if your 14 year old daughter decided out of nowhere that she wanted to move in with you after being AWOL for damn near 5 years and was holding the hand of a little boy that had an uncanny resemblance to you? He was confused and slightly nervous but I understood it completely I did.

"This JT your grandson." I tell him looking down at the little boy I gave up everything for.

"Grandson? He looks 5."

"4 actually but he is tall for his age."

"That would mean…you were 9 or 10 when you got pregnant with him!" He shouted drawing a lot of attention towards us.

"Can we finish this conversation at home?"

He looked around noticing people were staring at us, JT was paying us no mind he was listening to the music on my MP3 player.

"Are you going to let him know that you're back and about him?" Charlie asked softly pointing at JT as we walked to the cruiser. I wonder how he could sit there and not care that one of his best friends had gotten his girlfriend pregnant.

"He'll find out by the grapevine there might be a 14 miles difference between Forks and La Push but gossip still travels."

"He asked about you a few weeks ago of course I didn't know about…what'd you call him again?" He asked putting our stuff into the trunk.

"JT it stands for Jesus Tehran."

"I don't have a car seat." Charlie said scratching the back of his neck, "But I don't have the little box you asked me to grab.

"His booster seat is in the box dad." He smiled sheepishly.

He ripped the box open and handed me the booster seat while he disposed of the box I hooked it up and sat JT in it. Then sat down beside him shutting the door behind me Charlie finally came back and got in starting the car and pulling out it wasn't a long drive but it wasn't a short one either.

"So who's the kid's dad?" Charlie asked awkwardly.

"I really rather not talk about it, we were kids and it happened I'm figuring things out as I go but please don't start badgering me about the paternity I got enough from my granddad when he was visiting."

"And yet you still named your son after him?" Charlie asked bewildered.

"He was my rock through the entire thing of course mom and Grams was there but Gramps was easier to deal with they got emotional then the hormones caused me to cry I just…it was too hard."

"Is there a reason I was left out of the loop?" Charlie asked sadly.

"I wanted to tell you I did but…"

"But what?" He asked softly.

"I was scared that if you found out I was pregnant that you'd be so disappointed that you wouldn't want me anymore, mom said it was a bunch of hooey but…he didn't want me and if he didn't want me when I was a statistic why should I burden you with that?" I asked tears popping up in my eyes.

"Because I'm your father and I love you more than anything in this world…I would never not want you Nala-Isobel, where we share biological genes or not you are my daughter in all the ways that count." He stated passionately.

"Well I know that now but then I was just a kid a scared kid at that and I didn't want to lose anyone else it was easier to me if you didn't know about Jesus just yet then I realized I was just being stupid but by then it was too late and he was already 2 and from then on out I was just scared that you'd be mad that I kept it from you for so long."

"He's a cute kid now I know you don't want me hammering you about his paternity but there are a few things I want to get off my chest alright?"

"Okay."

"One no matter what you do Nala-Isobel I love you and I will always love you and you can come to me no matter what."

"I know…now."

"Two don't feel guilty I've been dating Niya Meraz for the past 2 years but was too scared to tell you about it cause I felt that you might think I was trying to replace you."

"Why would I think that? I mean yeah you have a kid with her but I wouldn't have cared as long as you still love me."

"Of course I still love you sport…three I sold the house we have in Forks but I keep an apartment seeing as I'm the Chief of Police I have to have a place of residence in Forks."

"Where do we live?"

"In La Push near second beach…we're gonna be living with Niya, Paul, Mackenzie, Trey and the baby on the way."

"You're having another kid?" I squealed JT looked up at me confused I just smiled.

"Yeah she's 6 weeks now and we're getting married I don't know when but we're already engaged."

"Wow talk about holding back dad." We both chuckled.

"Four, La Push Tribal High was burnt down in a fire by some knuckleheaded kids from Spokane, who are now surviving 9 years in jail for arson, and they haven't even begun fixing the damages so you'll be going to Forks High."

"What about my Native American studies?"

"Forks High hired the teachers from LPT High to teach the Native kids and whoever else wants to take courses with them."

"And fifth?"

"Welcome home sweetie." He smiled looking back at me through the rear mirror.

"It's good to be home daddy."

**Please read and review.**


	2. Edward Cullen

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter One: Edward Cullen**

**N-IPOV**

Edward Cullen was an enigma that I wished to solve I can't say that I am in love with him or anything but a little bit of me cared for him simply because I know how it felt to be alone. What Edward needed to do was reign in his attitude and how he treated others he might see how he acted as a measured step to keeping humans away and keeping them safe but I saw it as arrogance and a superiority complex.

He had moments where I could I see the good guy beneath and could see myself loving but then he had those moments where I understood why he was alone and why no one would put up with his bullshit.

Alice and Emmett were the only other 2 I was close to Emmett more so than even Alice and Edward he was easy going and what you saw is what you get. Of course I cared deeply for Alice as well but Emmett was just more easy going sometimes I didn't know how to talk to Alice out of fear that I may say something that might hurt her seeing as she had no memory of her past with Emmett I didn't need a filter.

"Love…you really should get in its a bit chilly out tonight." Edward said.

"I'm fine, it's a little warm inside my dad's apartment right now plus my sister is coming to get me in a little bit she has the car had stuff to do."

"You could always use my car." He offered.

"No that's alright I'd rather not…Paul's already complaining about the way I smell I don't need him complaining about how the garage stinks as well."

"Your ride is here." I stated looking up, "One of the mutts is with her."

"Don't call him that our parents are getting married that 'mutt' is my brother and I don't appreciate you calling him names."

"Sorry love."

"It's fine just please don't do it again." I asked him getting up stretching and walking down the steps towards where I know Mack parked.

"You really should allow Rosalie to look at that thing I can't believe its still running."

"Like that will ever happen no good mechanic would ever let someone under the hood of their car that ain't family plus Paul would have a hissy fit."

"I just want to keep you safe."

"I have Paul and Mack I'm completely safe Mack's a safe driver and Paul's a sturdy cushion he'd never allow something to happen to either me or Mack stop worrying."

"Paul is volatile animal." Edward snarled his eyes turning black as he glared at something or someone behind me.

"I said stop calling him NAMES!" I yell surprised both Edward and Paul, "He's my little brother and I don't care how volatile his temper is he would never hurt me Jasper isn't as in control either but Paul doesn't walk around calling him names so stop calling him names."

"Oh I can just imagine what Paul thinks of Jasper."

"He doesn't like that he's a vampire no but he has no quarrels with Jasper he just doesn't like you there's a difference." I tell him honestly.

"Come on Nala-Isobel I've got to patrol in 20, I've got enough time to get you to the border before my shift starts." He grabs my hands but Edward stops him by grabbing my other hand, kissing it.

"I'll see you tomorrow Isobel." He smiles crookedly at me.

"Her name is Nala-Isobel not just Isobel if your not gonna call her Bella than at least call her by her entire name."

"She doesn't like being called Nala." Edward smirked.

"No she doesn't like being called Nala-Isobel there is a difference." Paul smirked.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodnight _Nala-Isobel_." He said walking away.

"I don't see what you see in that _Leech_!" Paul growled.

"He's lonely I can understand that." I said softly.

"She's been asking about you no one knows about Jesus but its been a few months Nala sooner or later they'll find out about you and him…_She's _been asking about you."

"I cant not yet."

"What did she do that's so bad Nala-Isobel?" No matter how much I hate that name he's never cared he always calls me that when he's serious.

"She didn't do anything I just…I'm not ready to see her or Jared or Sam or Leah or Raina I just…I wasn't ready to see you either but I didn't have much of choice."

"Why though? What did we do?" He begged we walked over to the car and got in me up front and Paul in the back.

"You didn't do anything Pasquale there are just things that I haven't dealt with that I need to but I'm not ready okay but I will be."

"Does this something have to do with your dad…not Charlie dad but your other dad?" Mack asked me as she pulled out and onto the highway.

"In some ways yes but all in all no it has nothing to do with my other dad."

"Has he called you?"

"Yeah but I don't think talking to him would be for the best."

"Quil saw him the other day I guess he asked Quil to come check up on you but Quil was scared you'd find out he was checking up on you and decided to ask me how you were doing instead." Mack laughed.

I don't really have much to say to him, and I know that's probably childish of me but he didn't want me then why should I care that he does now?"

"I can't believe he really said that." Paul said.

"It's not he said he hated me or anything just that he regretted my birth maybe I'm blowing it out of proportion but that really hurt that he didn't want me like I'm not good enough for his bloodline or something."

"Maybe its that expectation thing I've been hearing so much of." Paul laughed, "My dad has high expectations on me, he wants to leave behind an unbelievable legacy wants people to remember the last name Lahote for something great."

"Yeah but that's the thing he never verbally stated any expectations when he did acknowledge that I was his kid he said do good in school and typical things parents say to their kids but never what he wanted from me. I would have done it or least tried my best to do it but he never asked he just regretted me like it was my fault he cheated."

"Maybe you should talk to him at least get all of this hurt and pain off your shoulder." Mack said softly.

"But what if all the bad things I was scared of is true…what if there is no reason he doesn't want me but simply because he doesn't want me?!" The tears came before I could even stop them, "What if I'm just not good enough for him?"

"Then he's a fucking loser! Then he doesn't deserve you!" Paul snarled shaking.

"If you phase mom is gonna kick your ass." Mack laughed, "Look no matter what you do or don't do your still my big sister/older cousin your still family."

"Thanks."

My phone beeped it was a text from Alice.

_**No matter wat happens I'll always luv u 2 Nala even if ur lil brother does smell like garbage & poop. Even if u & I both kno being w/ Edward isn't 4 the long run I'll still luv u. W8 2 wks 2morrow then tlk w/ ur dad I don't kno wat happens jus dat ur smiling w/ happy tears.**_

"Who was that?" Paul asked looking at me curiously.

"Alice she had a vision and was just telling me to wait 2 weeks to talk to my dad."

"What happens in 2 weeks?" Mack asked.

"Don't know she just told me to wait 2 weeks."

In 2 weeks I would learn why my father didn't want me, in 2 weeks I could have everything I've ever wanted or in 2 weeks I could learn that my father didn't have a reason for not wanting me and just had learned to accept that.

**Please read and review.**


	3. Day of Reckoning

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Two: Day of Reckoning

NPOV

Bella's temper had been getting more and more unstable the only person not able to cause her temper to flair was JT, who seemed to understand that his mommy was not herself lately.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that Nala is going to phase soon." Niya joked taking the chicken Alfredo out of the stove.

Charlie looked startled he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Niya asked.

"What if she is about to phase? Her father is Quileute and a descendant of one of the members from the last Pack what if she's showing the signs because she is about to phase?" Charlie asked.

Niya stood there, of course she was only kidding when she said that, it wasn't supposed to be taken so literal but now that she thinks about it chances is she was gonna phase her father's bloodline was too strong for her not to phase.

"Oh my god we're gonna have another wolf in our home think of the food bill." Niya screeched she knew that she wasn't thinking clearly but they were barely getting by as is now there was going to be anther hungry mouth to feed impossible.

"Don't worry about it, at least not yet." Charlie waved her off, "She's gonna be so confused and everyone is gonna find out about JT."

"It was gonna happen sooner or later sweetheart." Niya whispered kissing him on the forehead.

"What was gonna happen sooner or later?" Mack asked when she walked into the kitchen with Trey.

"People we're gonna learn about JT." Niya said.

"Yeah kinda saw that coming people are getting suspicious we used to have so many events here and now we don't and they are starting to connect the dots." Mack says sitting down at the table.

"What dots?" Charlie asked.

"All of em we stopped having events when Bella came, one of us is always home to be with JT, some of the stuff we buy for him just everything the dots are there people are just now noticing them though."

"I don't see why it's been months and people are just now seeing stuff?" Trey said shaking his head, "People just aren't as observant as they claim to be."

Bella walks into the room a cranky looking JT behind her; they had a doctor's appointment in Seattle so that he could get enrolled in a school in Port Angeles.

"How did the doctor appointment go?"

"They're flying a specialist down from California to look at him."

Charlie dropped his papers staring at Bella who sat down.

"Why?" Niya asked.

Bella picked JT up and sat him down in her lap where he laid his head and nodded off to sleep.

"They were doing some test and noticed something weird in his hormone levels."

"What's wrong with him?" Mack asked worriedly.

"They think JT might be Intersex." Bella sighed kissing JT on the head.

"Intersex?" Trey asked looking confused, "What's that?"

"Someone that has both sexes."

"But he only has one set of genitals and we all know he's a boy." Charlie exclaimed.

"Shhh before you wake him, the doctor noticed that his estrogen levels were high not as high as his testosterone but still higher than any normal male…they think that when he hits puberty that he'll grow boobs. His old doctor couldn't get a proper reading on him because they levels would fluctuate so he couldn't say for a fact if he was Intersex or not and I didn't really care either way. Now they are positive he's Intersex nothing they could do, but I was thinking if he did grow tits I'd save up enough money so if he wants to have them removed he can."

"So what is this specialist going to do?" Niya asked.

"She wants to see if maybe he has a blind vagina or something like that or if he is simply a rare form of Intersexuality. Nothing intrusive just an X-Ray or two but with all the shots today we scheduled it for next month gives me enough time to try to explain this to him I always knew it would be a possibility."

"Isn't Terayan Black Intersex?" Mack asked.

"Yes she is."

"Is there something I should know why you always knew this was a possibility?" Charlie asked.

"Oh my god Terra's JT's dad!" Mack exclaimed Bella's eyes widened her mouth hung wide open.

Charlie looked back and fourth between the 2, "Is that true Nala? Is Terra JT's biological dad?"

"She doesn't know…I never told her I got pregnant in December of 1999 me being so young there were complications of course I gave birth to him early. Terra told me before that she never wanted kids I know how it feels to know your father regrets your birth I knew Terra would be there but she would regret him I couldn't let that happen so I just…I never told her it was just easier that way."

"Was it though?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah it was…until JT turned 3 and started asking questions about his dad and wanting to know where he was."

"And what did you tell him." Niya asked.

Bella's jaw tightened she slowly blew air out of her nose, "I told him that she lived to far away from us…that his father loved him with all his heart but like me was too young to travel alone and that she didn't have money to come visit him. I showed him pictures that I had of Terra that sated him for the time before I moved here he started asking to talk to her on the phone that's when I decided I would tell her."

"You've been here for months and haven't even sought her out."

"I know I will tomorrow I swear I'll tell her just give me more time." Bella pleaded.

"Take all the time you need sweetheart but the sooner you tell her the sooner JT can meet his dad and have some type of happiness."

Please read and review.


End file.
